vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayaka Miki
"Balance means good and bad have to zero themselves out, right? That's what you said, or something like it. I think I understand what you mean now. The good thing is, I did save a few people. But the bad thing is, I got angrier and my heart filled up with envy and hate. It got so bad, I even hurt my best friend. For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for magical girls, and that's how it is for me. I was stupid... so stupid..." ~Sayaka Miki Sayaka Miki is a character from the anime and Manga series Puella Magi. Matchups So Far Completed Fights Possible Opponents * Saber (Fate/Stay Night) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) * Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) * Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Sonic the Hedgehog (...) * Guts (Berserk) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) History Bio Weapons/Abilities Soul Gem: -Is Sayaka herself with her body being only a mode of transport -Allows her to transform-Because the body is a lifeless husk, can heal with magic -Can dampen or nullify pain -Can track down witches, wraiths, and entities with a large amount of magic Cutlasses: -Can be summoned from her Soul Gem -Has a limitless amount of them -Can be used as a projectile or home in on a target -Requires magic to summon Healing: -Can heal herself and others almost instantly -Healed instantly from a wound that supposedly put her in the hospital for three months -Healed several leg injuries -Heals wounds received from fighting Witch Elsa Maria -Heals Mami quickly after receiving a life threatening wound -Quickly regenerates after stabbing out her own heart Cloak: -Can teleport by covering herself in her cloak Platforms: -Can create platforms using magic.-Able to do this and improve her own speed. Feats -Cut through several Familiars before hitting Elly out of the air -Slices through several more before stabbing through and killing Elly -Threw a cutlass, embedding it into a wall -Blocks Kyoko's attacks --Kyoko is strong enough to break the ground with a falling strike -Leaped from one of her platforms towards Elsa Maria -Decapitated Elsa Marina and beat her to a bloody pulp -Cuts through several familiars swinging with enough force to break her own blades -Hit Charlotte away from Mami -Cut a wraith in half -Restrained Kyoko with her cloak -Shattered a Shugen Wraith's Javelin by throwing a cutlass -Deflected its flaming sabers --Cut it in half -Cuts through Mami's ribbons -Cuts through several of Homulily's Lotte minions -Clashes with one of Homulily's Clara Dolls --Clara's Dolls can smash through stone and plow through armies of minions -Cuts through several Lotte minions until blocking attacks from Clara Dolls -Withstood being thrown into a wall by Kyoko -Tanks several attacks from Elsa Marina -Takes an explosion that destroys a metal pipe -Tanks the shockwave from an explosion that destroys the the building beneath her -Tanks a kick from Homura that causes a shockwave -Cuts through several minions and hits Elly at near-imperceptible speeds --Calced right here to be about 213.4 mph -Fast enough to intercept Kyoko's strikes -Kyoko can react fast enough to intercept Mami's shots -Decapitated Elsa Maria before she could react -Dodges and deflects a Shugen Wraith's flaming sabers -Can leap buildings large distances with ease and not transformed -Fast enough to rush Homura and prevent her time stop -Homura can intercept bullets at close range and her time stop activate quickly enough that Kyoko wasn't aware of its activation -Escaped from Homura before she could time stop -Keeps up with Clara Dolls Transformations/Other Forms Oktavia Von Seckendorff -Summoned when Sayaka falls into pure despair but kills Sayaka in the process -Because she became a part of the Law of Cycles, can summon Oktavia at will without dying -Final wish is to find love -Was stronger than both Kyoko and Homura --Kyoko had to blow herself up to kill Oktavia -Was able to nearly stalemate Homulily --Homulily trapped the Earth in a labyrinth Wheels: -Can create Large Wheels --Strong Enough to part the ground and break Kyoko's barriers ---Kyoko's barriers can block explosions strong enough to destroy a metal pipe Weaknesses *Her Magic is Limited *If she runs out of Magic, She dies *If her Soul Gem is 40 feet away from her, her body becomes unresponsive *Soul Gem is a small noticeable weak point **If destroyed she dies *Can die by falling into despair *Ignoring pain causes her to become a masochist and reckless *Sense of justice gets the better of her Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Category:Puella Magi Characters Category:Sword User Category:Magic User Category:Regeneration User Category:Healer Category:Summoner Category:Child Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Tragic Characters